1 . Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an injection mold.
2 . Description of Related Art
Two-plate type injection mold commonly includes an injection servomotor connected to double ball screws for moving a movable plate, and a metering motor connected to an injection screw for moving the injection screw. The double ball screws can provide a high injection force. However, the ball screws are not coaxial with the injection screw. This structure easily produces an extra torque, and the movement of the two ball screws might be not synchronous.
Additionally, in work, the metering motor is firstly rotated under a control of a conventional control device for melting resin material and rotating the injection screw, and then the injection servomotor starts to rotate the ball screws to move the movable plate. However, when the ball screws rotate, the metering motor is caused to move because the metering motor is mounted on the movable plate. The metering motor will affect the injection performance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.